The Walk
by Ruriko
Summary: Another Rika x Terada fic by me. They're walking and things are said...R & R!


**The Walk** by Ruriko 

Every day, I only look forward for one thing. The only time when I see you out of the whole day. I go to school, perfectly cheerful, like my usual self but inside, all I do is count the time till the last bell rings and I see you walking down the hallway. It's only a moment's glance but I feel my heart quicken, and blood pounds. Sometimes we may occasionally pass each other, and we lock gazes. Do you even remember me?

And then it's gone too soon. Pushing my dark wavy hair out of my face, I smiled and wave a quick hello to Yamazaki-kun and Chiharu-Chan. "Sayonara Rika-Chan!" I stared at their interlocked hands, wishing I could be in their position except with…

"Hooee!!" Sakura collapsed on the floor. I spun around to see the three in a heap of black and white uniforms. Giggling, I walked over and grasped Sakura's hand.

"What happened?" I asked, eyeing the other two fallen students. Sakura laughed and shook her hair out of her eyes.

"I was supposed to meet Li-kun outside ten minutes ago, and –" she peered at her watch. "-I'm more late! Ahh! Sayonara Rika-Chan!" and she zoomed off.

Sighing, I picked up my bag and walked outside. Being a seventeen year old sure had its advantages but it's also like fourth grade. Sure, my looks 'heightened' and I'm smarter but I still feel kind of lonely. Everyone has someone- Sakura and Syaoran, Chiharu and Yamazaki; I think Tomoyo can work out with Eriol if she gave it the chance. But me…sigh, the same. With no one. Oh well, maybe he'll know one day…tomorrow is another day…

A look of sadness washed over her and Rika slowly walked home, cherry blossoms falling around her.

Yoshiyuki Terada sighed. One full day of work and only a small amount of sleep takes a lot out of you. Closing his suitcase, he grabbed his coat and shut the door behind him. Walking down the hallway, he bid farewell to some of his former students. When he reached the second to last door, he slowed down his pace. _Rika-Chan was just here, just like always… _He thought back to the previous days where they would always see each other here and sometimes, they would lock gazes.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he pushed open the door, feeling the cool air blast him awake. _I'm a teacher, she's a student, I'm a teacher, She's… _"Terada-sensei!!" a voice called out.

"Nani?" he turned around to see his student. She thrust a piece of paper in his hand. "Gomen-nasai, I didn't mean for it to be late." She bowed. Terada-sensei waved his hand, reliving the student's fear.

"It's okay, Sayonara Hitsu-Chan." She nodded and ran off. His bag was getting heavier and he switched it over to his left hand. Quickening his pace, he walked down the familiar path when he saw the silhouette of an unforgettable student.

The long legs, the slim body, the shoulder length wavy hair, it was Rika-Chan all right. Now knowing why he increased his speed, he found himself next to her in no time.

"Konnichiwa Rika-Chan." He gave her a bright smile. Like coming out of a trance, suddenly, she raised her head up.

"Ne, Konnichiwa Terada-sensei." She smiled the best she could and felt a familiar blush creep up to her cheeks.

"Daijoubi? You seem to be out of sorts."

Rika was looking at the floor once again. Her thoughts a second ago were affecting her mood. Her heart was quickening, and Rika took deep, silent breaths to try to calm herself. He remembered me! She thought. He must've been looking at me too if he said I didn't look like my usual self. Stop blushing! She raised her hand to her cheek and felt the sudden rush of heat.

"Rika-Chan?" The voice was questioning.

Her head popped up. "Gomen-ne! I must be tired." She explained.

"It's okay." There was a moment of silence so Terada asked her some general questions. "How's it been going? School's okay?"

"Hai, good. You were a good teacher." She whispered silently.

"Arigato" he replied at the same tone. "So, Terada-Sensei, I heard that you won an award-?"

Trying to make small chit chat, Rika-Chan asked almost every single question that came into mind except for one. When they neared the intersection, she took a deep breath and willed herself to ask. 

"-So vacation is going to be closer to home next time."

Ahem.

"Nani?" he turned his eyes onto her.

"Arigato. For keeping me company."

"No problem, it was enjoyable." He replied, a smile lingering on his lips. 

"Ah, Terada-Sensei-" she began, her voice semi-loud. 

"Yes?" he questioned.

Her voice getting noticeably lower," Do you remember the teddy bear I gave you a few years back?"

He nodded. "I still have it." Rika smiled. _If he kept it, does that mean that he- _"- It reminds me of my former students." 

Rika's face fell. "Oh." Still not letting herself leave without asking him, "Do you know what the meaning of it is?"

He shook his head. "What did you name it?"

He chuckled. "Well, after you of course. How else am I going to remember who gave it to me?"

Yoshiyuki Terada sighed inwardly. He wasn't expecting this question after so many years. He _knew_ what the bear meant. He saw her face drop when he answered her. Why can't I say what I feel? He was having an internal conflict – one side wanting to express every single feeling toward Rika, the other – a side that remembers he's a teacher, she's a student. I should tell her what I feel. I know where this is leading. She knows where this is leading. All up to one decision. I been lonely enough, but Rika…? If I say it, it's a life altering decision.

"Terada-Sensei?" she whispered quietly. I saw the sadness in her eyes and I knew I had to make my decision. "I think you do know the meaning of the bears and the name." She said in a barely audible tone.

I looked down. She saw the truth right through me. "Hai." I said. I didn't want to put more pressure on her since I know she needed a lot of courage to even begin to ask me the questions.

" I named –" I sighed. The words came out all wrong. "The significance-" I began. _Why won't the words come out right?_ "I knew it already." I finally said while shifting my weight. "I didn't believe it when I got the bear, but I remembered the meaning." Wiping my brow, I continued. "When you give the bear to someone, that means you like that person. That meant you liked me."

I looked down and saw Rika-Chan blush but nod. "-I still do." She murmured.

I don't think she expected me to here this, but I did. I stopped in my tracks and she turned.

Her eyes widened as I grasped her hands in my own. "I do too." I said loudly. "I always did." My heart was thudding, blood was rushing, my nerves heightened. She gasped slightly, and I let go of one of my hands to caress her cheeks. "We been lonely for too long Rika." I bore my eyes into her's. "And I know we're perfect for each other. Perfect."

Silence. I didn't expect her to respond in any way but my hands were still in contact with hers. I was so surprised when I felt the hand inside mine tighten its grasp. I looked down and Rika's eyes were brimming with tears. "We are."

Hand in hand, we walked down the path, our worst feelings relived in exchange of a new and growing feeling.

**Notes** – well, what do you know? Another Rika x Terada fic by yours truly. I think I have a spelling error, the daijoubi- is that how you say Are you okay in Japanese? Well, I don't know. Read and review please


End file.
